


Gallery

by wilyasha



Series: Firewall [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Family Dynamics, Fatherhood, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilyasha/pseuds/wilyasha
Summary: Keith and Shiro deal with fatherhood in the only way they know how: by trying their best.





	Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a couple of days after _Obscurantism_.
> 
> Not like my usual long chapters but just a little fluff for all my readers!

“She’s awake,” Keith whispers, groggy. “Shiro? She’s gonna wake up Lance.”

He is met by silence despite the crying in the next room. 

“He’ll complain at breakfast,” Keith continues, rolling over to face Shiro’s broad back. He paws at the shoulder in front of him. “Shiro?”

“Huh?” The black paladin finally answers. “I’m up. I’m up.” He wordlessly rolls from his own side of the bed, shoves his feet in his black lion-headed slippers and pads down the hall that connects their room to their daughter’s smaller one.

Keith sits up, pressing his naked back against the cool headboard. No less than five doboshes pass before Shiro returns with a softly chuffing and wriggling bundle. If there is anyone who can calm down Akira it is Shiro, but…

“Give her to me,” Keith murmurs, outstretching his arms. Once more, Shiro silently places the small bundle into his arms and Keith quickly curls the baby in closer, hoping that Akira will finally settle down.

Out of instinct, the lilac cub with her father’s gray eyes seeks out a nipple and latches on to a small breast. It’s mildly uncomfortable but Keith is only happy that she’s quiet.

“She was hungry this time,” Shiro mutters, moving to rest back against the headboard too. He gazes lazily down at their child, eyes dewy and twinkling with unshed tears. 

Despite Shiro's sudden flurry of emotion, Akira had been up twice before: once for a diaper change and another time because of her bratty attitude. Each time, Keith and Shiro had happily—albeit sleepily—risen from bed to take care of her. Shiro raises his Galra prosthetic and gently combs the metal fingers through her thick white hair. It’s only been a few days but the fine whiskers have fallen free from her face and her tail has grown a few inches.

“I never though we’d have an alien baby,” Keith murmurs as Akira finally pulls away from a swollen nipple. 

“You thought about kids…while we were kids?” Shiro chuckles.

“I thought we’d adopt,” Keith says, rolling his eyes. His facial expression suddenly softens. “I didn’t think we could do something like this.”

“We can always adopt a second kid if you want,” Shiro says, leaning back and slinging an arm around Keith’s shoulder.

His eyes widen. “One is enough for right now, Takashi.”

The family of three falls asleep soon after. Somewhere along the timeline of night, Akira finds her way across their bodies to sleep on Shiro’s chest. Keith catches a glimpse of it between drowsy eyelids, warmth stirring in his own chest at the sight. 

The next morning before breakfast, Keith finds Lance sleeping noisily in an armchair, twin slices of green fruit adhered to each eyelid and his face mask perfectly gleaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Random Headcanon: Keith's hobby outside of endlessly working to save the universe is photography. No one can tell me otherwise. He'd definitely take candid photographs of everyone if he could.


End file.
